Step into the Gloom - Night Watch (3.5e Sourcebook)/Other Skills and Feats for... Others.
= New Skills = Presented below is a few new skills for players to add to their character sheets. They deal mostly with Other Lore and Twilight Lore, but some of them provide the character with synergy bonuses to useful abilities. Read on for Further Information. Knowledge (Other) Int, Trained Only: This skill reveals pertinent information about Others, and Others in History. It can give insights onto an Other's history, special abilities, and even tactics. You can also use Knowledge (Other) to garner information on historical events and locations that deal directly with Other-Kind. Knowledge (Twilight) Int, Trained Only: This skill represents extensive knowledge into the inner workings of the Twilight. If you watch someone enter the Twilight, you can make a Knowledge (Twilight) check with a DC equal to 10 + Target's HD. Success means that you know what level of the Twilight they are currently in. In addition, 5 ranks in Knowledge (Twilight) gives a +2 Synergy Bonus to Concentration Checks made to enter, exit, or stay in the Twilight. Intuit Spell Wis: When someone casts a spell, you may make this check in addition to the normal Spellcraft check you are entitled to. In this case, it does not tell you what the spell is, but it gives you an idea on how the spell works. If you succeed on the Intuit Spell check, you receive a +2 Bonus to Saves and AC versus that one spell. = New Feats = The Twilight is a dangerous place. And it takes special training to survive in it's depths. Thus, there are new feats to help with those Nasty DC's. You always have the option of taking the normal feats, such as Great Fortitude, Skill Focus (Concentration), Focused Mind, the usual. Twilight Resistance: You may treat your Wisdom as being 2 points higher for the sake of determining how many Concentration checks you can fail before you need to start making Fortitude saves against the Twilight. Unbreakable Life Force: You gain a +4 Bonus to Fortitude saves to resist the effects of the Twilight. Stubborn Other: When you fail a Concentration check to enter, leave, or stay in the Twilight, you may immediately make another Concentration check with a +5 Bonus. If you succeed, then you may disregard your previous failure. If you fail, then it counts as two failures. In addition, regardless of success or failure, your next Concentration check is made at a -2 penalty. You may not use this ability twice in a row. Twilight Training: You gain a +3 Bonus to Concentration checks dealing with the Twilight. Twilight Acclimation: Pre-Requisites: Twilight Resistance, Unbreakable Life Force, Wisdom 13. When you take Constitution Damage from the Twilight, you may make an additional Fortitude Save at the same DC. Success means you take 1 less point of Constitution Damage. Failure means you take the normal amount. Twilight Resiliency: Pre-Requisites: Twilight Resistance, Unbreakable Life Force, Stubborn Other, Twilight Acclimation. While in the Twilight, you only take half the normal Constitution Damage on a failed Fortitude save. = New Spells = 1st Level Universal Spells Summary::This spell creates three Daggers made of smokey whisps which you fling at your target. You must succeed on a ranged touch attack to hit your target. You must make three seperate attacks, with each dagger dealing 2 points of Force damage per caster level (Max 10). Summary::This spell creates a Barrier that wards off a single attack made against the caster. It grants a +5 bonus to AC, Saves, and 5 temporary HP. However, as soon as the Caster recieves damage (even less than 5 hp), the ward dissipates. Any leftover temporary hp is lost.